Focal plane arrays in the submillimeter wavelength are not yet commercially available. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that facilitate for formation of images by utilizing existing single submillimeter detectors.
The complexity of developing such scanning systems for sub-millimeter waves is greater than it is for the scanning systems in other regimes, such as visible and infrared radiation. First, the wavelength is larger; therefore, the size and weight of these systems are greater. Second, the radiation is not as abundant. Current scanning systems for sub-millimeter waves are large in size and have image formation rates of less than one frame per second.
Likewise, similar challenges are presented in the field of spectrometry, in which there remains a continued need for spectrometry devices at reduced costs (on a per unit and/or per computation basis) that increase computational speed.
Accordingly, there is a need for submillimeter scanning systems and spectrometry devices that can overcome these challenges.